


MHA and Haikyuu Oneshots

by pufferfish_writings



Category: haikyuu, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, F/M, Hopefully Hope, I'm Bad At Tagging, Issues, Mental Illnesses, Other, Reader-Insert, be lonely with me y’all, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufferfish_writings/pseuds/pufferfish_writings
Summary: Welcome to the Oneshot files.This will include basically anything and everything, so go in at your own risk.I have major writer’s block and need something to get me going again, join me and request whatever you want, I’ll try my best to make you happy.No mineta ones tho. I refuse. He’s a perv.Other than that, go wild.-pufferfish
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble & My Hero Academia Ensemble





	MHA and Haikyuu Oneshots

_REQUESTS HERE_

Everyone put in your requests in this page and I’ll get them to you as soon as possible.

Also, I’m not sure about writing lemons, so if you ask for one I might not do it, but well see what happens.

Now request away~


End file.
